Una tarde de domingo (en la Madriguera)
by Druida
Summary: La familia Weasley se ha caracterizado durante generaciones por tener grandes jugadores de Quidditch. Es hora de que tengan el mejor. One Big Happy Weasley Family. Para el reto "Un objeto, una historia" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia ni quiero serlo. Así que no, esto no me pertenece, to's de JK.

**Notas**: Para el reto **Un objeto, una historia** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw**. Tenía que hacer un shot con relación a una Quaffle.

Juro que esto iba a ser un Blaise/Ginny picante. Lo juro. Pero entonces mi precioso primo pequeño entró en mi cuarto con una pelota y la inspiración vino sola.

**Una tarde de domingo (en la Madriguera)**

Es una agradable tarde de domingo de verano en la Madriguera. Aunque el sol calienta en lo alto, y como no caben dentro de la casa, su madre ha montado con un giro de varita un toldo bajo el que se refugian todos en el jardín: comen, beben y charlan mientras dejan pasar la tarde.

Los niños juegan bajo el sol, cubiertos con grandes gorros que protegen sus cabecitas. Fred, el pequeño Fred, ha sacado una vieja quaffle del cobertizo, a la que se le ha saltado ya casi toda la pintura roja, y se la están pasando entre ellos. Han formado dos equipos, pequeños contra mayores y hasta Victoire, quien acaba de recibir su carta de admisión a Hogwarts y ya es _demasiado mayor_ para esas tonterías, ha abandonado su aire de suficiencia para apuntarse al pequeño partido improvisado.

Como son demasiados para jugar con escobas se contentan con pasarse la pelota: Fred se la lanza a Louis con un grito, comenzando el juego, pero James, que ya a sus seis años es el cabecilla de todos sus primos, la intercepta sin ningún problema, esquiva a Molly –que bufa y se recoloca las gafas sobre la punta de su nariz intentando mantener su dignidad-, y la tira contra uno de los aros improvisados.

— ¡Goool!— grita, mientras corre y balancea sus brazos. La pelota desciende lentamente, como si estuviera hundiéndose en el agua, hasta que choca contra el suelo.

A sus lados, Albus que aún no ha cumplido los cuatro años y lo único que sabe hacer es perseguir a su hermano de un lado para otro- y Rose –Rose, su niñita, que está untada de pies a cabeza de protector solar muggle por insistencia de Hermione- le imitan con inocencia infantil, dando graciosos saltitos y coreando su grito.

Roxanne –que tiene las rodillas huesudas y es tan alta como Victoire- ríe mientras va a recuperar la pelota. Ya no le debe de parecer tan grave el haber sido puesta con "los pequeños" por su expresión triunfal.

Saca Molly, que lleva un bonito vestido muggle de domingo, y la pelota rápidamente cruza el campo. Los dos hijos de Bill, Dominique y Louis, no parecen dispuestos a permitir que los pequeños les ganen. Se pasan la pelota entre ellos con gracia y se aprovechan de su altura y de sus horas de juego en el patio trasero de su casa para mantenerla alejada del resto de sus primos.

Lucy y James corren detrás de ellos como si la vida les fuera en ello.

— ¿A que no la coges, enano?— se burla Louis, que apenas le saca un año, poniendo la quaffle por encima de su cabeza. James salta y gruñe, pero no la alcanza.

Dominique ríe entre dientes mientras sujeta a Lucy por la cintura, cuando Roxanne aparece de la nada. Parece que está a punto de advertir a su hermano pero no le llega a dar tiempo.

— ¡Mía!

— ¡Qué te lo has _cgeído_!— grita Victoire, con el acento de su madre que empezó a imitar a los tres años, agarrando la pelota con las dos manos y tirando de ella.

En seguida aparecen más pares de manos. Molly y Fred, que intentan ayudar a Victoire, solo consiguen que haya más tirones. Roxanne abraza prácticamente la pelota mientras sus primas y su hermano la balancean.

— ¡Niños!— grita Angelina que ha estado todo el rato más atenta al juego de los niños que a la conversación sobre la mesa, como él—. ¡Tened cuidado con vuestros primos!

En seguida el resto de los adultos presta atención al juego infantil.

— ¡Molly!— interviene Percy incorporándose. Lleva un traje muggle con corbata a pesar del calor que hace y Ron ha dejado de preguntarse, hace rato, cómo lo aguanta—. ¡Déjale la quaffle a tu prima!

La niña, pelirroja como –casi- todos los de la familia, bufa y se aparta de la pelota, obediente. Victoire la imita rápidamente y se reacomoda su bonita túnica nueva sobre los hombros, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que es demasiado mayor para pelearse por una pelota. Fred no la suelta.

Y Roxanne tampoco.

Ron los entiende. Es cosa de hermanos. Él siempre se peleaba así con Fred y George –Fred y George que siempre se aliaban en su contra- y está seguro que Bill y Charlie también lo hacían cuando eran pequeños… Si es que alguna vez llegaron a serlo, claro. Ron apenas tiene recuerdos de ellos ya que pasaban más tiempo en el colegio que en casa.

— ¡Ha dicho el tío que me la dejéis a mí!— gruñe Roxanne mientras intenta afianzar su abrazo sobre la pelota.

— ¡A mí no me da órdenes!— replica orgulloso Fred—. ¡Suéltala!

George ríe disimuladamente al otro lado de la mesa, mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer. Ron también ríe hasta que se da cuenta.

Albus, que hasta el momento se había contentado con moverse de un lado a otro y que no entiende que es mejor –para su propia seguridad- mantenerse al margen de las peleas entre hermanos, también quiere intentar coger la pelota.

Pasa en apenas un segundo. En un momento Fred y Roxanne están peleando para tener el control de la pelota como si la vida les fuera en ello y al siguiente Roxanne la suelta con malicia y Fred se cae al suelo debido a su propio impulso.

Se cae encima de Albus, que se echa a llorar como si el alma le fuera en ello. Roxanne corre hacia su primo e intenta cogerlo, arrepentida, solo consiguiendo que su llanto aumente. En seguida Harry aparece a su lado y coge a su hijo con un gesto preocupado que se alivia de inmediato al comprobar que solo ha sido un susto. Poco a poco el niño se va calmando, pero ya no quiere separarse de su padre, al que se abraza fuertemente.

Ron conoce mejor a Albus que a casi la mayoría de sus sobrinos. Lo ha visto sentado en el regazo de sus padres, mientras que el resto salía corriendo a jugar, y mirar a todos lados con ojos inteligentes. A veces piensa que es demasiado mimoso para su propio bien. A veces desearía que Rose se pasara tanto tiempo sentado en su regazo como lo hace Albus.

Sus primos parecen realmente conmocionados después de aquello: el juego ha terminado. Victoire y Molly vuelven a la mesa con los adultos y ponen su mejor expresión "soy demasiado mayor para jugar con los niños" y Rose, Lucy y Roxanne –que no deja de mandar miradas cargadas de disculpa hacia Albus- entran en la casa para jugar con sus muñecas. La abuela Molly le hace una carantoña al pequeño Albus intentando animarlo antes de seguirlas. Los chicos, por su parte, deciden sacar las escobas del cobertizo y jugar a atrapar una vieja snitch que nunca se eleva demasiado del suelo.

— Lo siento mucho, Harry— se apresura a disculparse Angelina. Harry hace un gesto vago mientras vuelve a sentarse a su lado, con Albus sobre las rodillas.

— Son cosas de niños— dice Ginny, quitándole hierro al asunto, pero sin apartar la vista de James.

En seguida la magia vuelve a la mesa. Charlie empieza a contar aquella vez que se enfadó tanto con Bill que lo tiró por las escaleras. Ron ha escuchado esa historia miles de veces, pero siempre es agradable oírla una vez más.

— Y entonces mamá me castigó sin postre— concluye con una mueca tristona. Bill, desde el otro lado de la mesa, pretende hacerse el ofendido sin éxito—. Por eso se lo quité a Percy.

Todos se echan a reír

— El mejor postre de limón que he probado en mi vida— añade mientras distintas conversaciones comienzan a fluir por la mesa.

Ron clava la mirada en el pequeño Albus. Está sentado en las rodillas de su padre, aún con la mirada acuosa –una mirada que le produce escalofríos. Albus es tan parecido a Harry que a veces parece mentira.

— Eh, mira, Al— murmura cogiendo un mendrugo de pan y ofreciéndoselo.

Albus alarga una de sus pequeñas manitas y atrapa el trozo de pan antes de tirarlo lejos, con fuerza. Harry ríe entre dientes y lo reacomoda en su regazo distraídamente.

— Va a ser imposible ponerlo ya de buen humor— explica encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé yo de quién ha sacado este carácter— y sin dudarlo un segundo gira la cabeza hacia Ginny, quién compone su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Mirad quién se ha despertado!— canturrea Hermione saliendo de la casa. Tiene el pelo completamente alborotado y expresión somnolienta, pero aun así para Ron nunca ha estado más guapa. No cuando el sol baña la baña y lleva su hijo en brazos.

Hugo, que tiene el cabello rojizo que le cae por los ojos formando grandes rizos y la piel untada de crema, como su hermana, es un bebé enorme. Angelina dice que es tan alto como Roxanne cuando tenía su edad o incluso más. Ron solo sabe que Rose hasta hace relativamente poco no llegaba a abrir las puertas y que para Hugo no hay mejor pasatiempo.

Su niño ha salido a él.

Hermione es interceptada por todas sus cuñadas que le hacen carantoñas al bebé. Bebés y mujeres, piensa divertido sin apartar la mirada. Hugo se retuerce y patalea hasta que Hermione cede y lo deja en el suelo.

Sí, sin duda su niño ha salido a él.

Hermione se acerca a él y le besa suavemente en los labios, mientras se sienta en su regazo y pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

— ¿Lily sigue dormida?— pregunta Ginny.

— Como un angelito. La he dejado con Molly y con las niñas— responde cogiendo un trozo un trozo de sandía del centro de la mesa y dándole un bocado—. ¿Qué me traes ahí, cariño?

Hay una cosa que nunca dejará de sorprender a Ron y el cambio de registro que hacen las mujeres cuando hablan con los niños es una de ellas. Hermione se inclina y mira con ojos brillantes a Hugo.

El niño lleva graciosamente entre sus manitas la quaffle olvidada por sus primos.

— Si, es una quaffle, qu-a-ffle— afina la voz Hermione mientras vocaliza. Ron ríe entre dientes—. Os lo juro que no lo entiendo— farfulla—, Rose a su edad era capaz de hablar perfectamente. Hugo, cielo, di mamá.

Hugo estiró aún más sus manitas, ofreciendo la pelota.

— James no habló hasta los tres— recordó Ginny mirando embobada al niño—. Eso sí, a veces creo que hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

Ron desea que no empiecen a hablar sobre bebés y a qué época hacen cada cosa. Se sabe esas conversaciones de memoria y parece que desde hace once años no puede haber una reunión familiar sin que se repitan. Una y otra y otra vez.

Por suerte para él, Hermione parece estar de acuerdo. Tras dejar la cáscara de la sandía sobre uno de los platos de la mesa, suspira y se estira sin ninguna clase de decoro.

— Creo que me voy a volver dentro, hace más fresquito— vuelve a besar a Ron y éste la retiene un par de segundos más de lo que ella pretendía, maravillándose por el sabor de su boca—. Échale un ojo al niño y no dejes que se quede mucho rato al sol, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asiente y observa cómo se aleja. Le gusta mirar a Hermione, es una de esas cosas que nunca van a cambiar. Es bonita y elegante, sexy con esos vaqueros cortos que le quedan un poco pequeños y una de sus viejas camisas de los Chudley Cannons.

— ¿Es para mí?— Harry se inclina ligeramente hacia delante y acepta la pelota que le ofrece Hugo, sin llegar a soltar a Albus del todo—. Vaya, gracias Hugo.

Albus le arrebata la pelota y se abraza a ella, casi ocultando su cabeza en ella.

— Al, Al— murmura Harry intentando captar su atención—. Pásale la quaffle al tío Ron.

Albus levanta los ojos y mira un momento a Ron antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No— murmura aún con la cabeza oculta.

Ron ríe entre dientes mientras aúpa a Hugo, que no ha dejado de hacerle arrumacos en la pierna desde que soltó la pelota. Hugo, a diferencia de su primo Albus, sí que quiere el mendrugo de pan. El mendrugo de pan, su cuchillo, el plato del de al lado- que resulta ser el de Audrey, la esposa de Percy, que está hablando con Arthur de algún invento muggle-, la cáscara de sandía que dejó atrás Hermione… y, en definitiva, todo lo que pueda alcanzar con sus pequeñas manitas.

— Trasto, para— musita mientras le seca una de sus manitas, manchada con la nata de una de las tartas que había preparado su madre, Molly, con una servilleta. Harry le echa una mano y aparta rápidamente todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, por si las moscas.

Ron no se da cuenta, porque está muy ocupado intentando asegurarse de que Hugo se esté quieto, pero de pronto el pequeño Albus levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos verdes en su primo pequeño.

— Hugo, cógela— murmura con voz pastosa y le lanza la pelota sin tan si quiera pensarlo.

Ron lo ve antes de que pase: Hugo es demasiado pequeño para atrapar la quaffle. Le golpeará y habrá otro berrinche.

— ¡Al, no!— exclama Harry demasiado tarde.

Pero, por supuesto, sus dotes de adivinación siempre han dejado mucho que desear. La pelota cae entre las manos de su hijo y se ríe un poco, mientras la balancea graciosamente entre sus bracitos.

Albus, en el regazo de su padre, frunce un poco el ceño sin comprender que ha hecho mal, pero decide no hacerle caso.

— Venga, Hugo, ahora tienes que pasármela— dice con voz mandona y a Ron le recuerda más que nunca a James. Su hijo tarda un rato en procesar la orden, pero acaba haciendo caso.

La pelota vuela hasta las manos de Albus y éste sonríe.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora te la voy a pasar yo a ti.

Y así se pasan el resto de la tarde, pasándose la quaffle desteñida de uno al otro ante las miradas sorprendidas de Ron y Harry.

~X~

Ron abre la puerta de su casa. Sobre uno de sus hombros se recuesta Hugo, abrazándose a su cuello con sus delgados brazos y en una de sus manos hay una buena fiambrera de comida casera.

Detrás de él entra Hermione. Lleva de la mano a Rose que le cuenta con lengua de trapo todo lo que ha hecho con sus primas.

— Y entonces Lucy dijo que ella mandaba y se cogió a la muñeca más guapa. Roxanne estuvo enfadada todo el rato y la abuela se pasó todo el rato intentando consolarla…

— ¿Y tú no querías la muñeca más guapa?— pregunta Hermione instando a su hija a que continúe con la historia.

— No, yo no la quería. No me gustaba su vestido rosa, me gustaba más la otra. La muñeca medimaga— y Ron pudo imaginarse sin ningún problema a Hermione sonriendo y acariciando cariñosamente el cabello rojizo de su hija.

Tras dejar la bolsa con comida en la mesa de la cocina, Ron va directamente a la habitación de su hijo. El pequeño, que dormita desde que dejaron la Madriguera, se frota sus pequeños ojos con una de sus manos y Ron no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa.

Está tan orgulloso de su pequeño.

No es que no lo esté de Rose. Rose es la niña más inteligente que ha visto en su vida y está muy contento de poder decir que es su hija y de que haya salido a su madre. Pero Hugo es su niño pequeño.

Y su niño pequeño acaba de demostrarle que tiene un gran talento.

Lo deja con cuidado en su cuna, intentando evitar que se despierte del todo, y lo tapa con cuidado con una fina sábana. Sabe de sobra que acabará quitándosela a lo largo de la noche, que siempre lo hace, pero es una de las maneras que tiene de protegerlo.

Hugo se despereza un poco y se quita de manera instintiva algunos de sus rizos, que le molestan. Es hora de cortarle el pelo, Hermione se lo ha dicho muchísimas veces, pero él no quiere. Le gustan esos rizos que se le forman en la nuca y le caen por la frente.

Pero es que su hijo va a ser famoso y tiene que estar guapo para todas las fans que se le echarán encima.

Si, lo ha decidido. Mañana mismo irá al Callejón Diagon y le comprará una quaffle. Quizá hasta una escoba para niños –aunque sabe lo que Hermione piensa sobre ellas. Porque sabe que su niño acabará siendo jugador de Quidditch, justo como su tía Ginny, y que no solo será un jugador cualquiera. Será el mejor –y de paso sacará a los Chudley Cannons de su mala racha, por supuesto.

Apaga la luz con un giro de muñeca y se asegura de que la puerta permanezca abierta cuando lo oye. Casi no tiene tiempo para salir corriendo para decírselo a Hermione.

Sus primeras palabras.

— «_Guaffe»_.

_Fin_.


End file.
